Howl in the Night
by Megumi Ohira
Summary: [Major HBP SPOLIERS] Remus and Tonks are happily living with their daughter. But the Wizarding World still isn’t safe. A new evil has risen.
1. What Happened

**Howl in the Night**

**Summary: **_Major **HBP SPOLIERS**. A Remus and Tonks story. Do not read if you haven't finished HBP. Remus and Tonks are happily living with their daughter. But the Wizarding World still isn't safe. A new evil has risen._

**MAJOR HBP SPOLIERS!**

Chapter One

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

Remus leaned on a wall of Hogwarts. He had his wand in his hand, and his other was supporting a very bad cut on his leg. The last Death Eater he would fight that night had fallen. Peter Pettigrew lay still. He had finally gotten his revenge for the deaths of two of his best friends.

Unable to move he decided to just sit and wait. Ahead of him was the final battle. Some witches and wizards, both good and bad, were dueling in the distance, but he had his eyes trained on the two dueling in the center by the lake. Harry had hopefully gotten better. He would need every ounce of luck in this battle.

It wasn't like he didn't have any confidence in Harry. He just hoped he could defeat Lord Voldemort so this whole stupid war would end. It would just end all the suffering it caused him and other people. Wizard and Muggle people alike.

He finally pocketed his wand, and held his leg with both hands. Still keeping his eyes on the final battle in front of him. It was hard. The pain was slowly creeping its way up his body, but he had to watch. Everyone seemed to stop. It was like whoever won the battle in the middle won the war.

He saw some fancy wand work and what looked like complicated spells. Harry, when hit, would bounce back up and send another hex or whatever towards Voldemort. He had his wand in one hand, and the Godric Gryffindor sword in the other. Remus sent his faith to him. And hopefully everyone did.

It was like Dumbledore said himself. The only thing Voldemort didn't have was the love of his companions. The love of anything really.

He watched as Harry did something that would forever be in his memory. He sent out a spell or hex that came out in a pink kind of color. It surrounded Voldemort at once. At first it didn't look like it was doing anything. Not even Harry looked too sure about what the spell was going to do.

But then the pink light slowly turned into shapes. Remus could pick out certain shapes, and it made him gasp. There was Lily, James, Sirius, and Dumbledore. All of them were surrounding Voldemort. They were like pink ghosts.

But then he could see other people who were actually alive. He saw himself as one of the pink ghosts. He saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, basically all the Weasley's, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Mad-Eye, and Tonks. He saw all of them coming from Harry's wand and more.

Voldemort forced out a laugh. He guessed these shapes were going to cheer him on. But the pink people were slowly surrounding him. He became scared and confused. But ghosts couldn't hold him down, right?

Remus watched as the ghosts held him to the ground. By know Voldemort had lost his wand. Harry slowly went up to it, and picked it up. He said something, and then broke it. Voldemort screamed. Remus couldn't tell if it was actually a scream or a desperate laugh.

Harry picked up his sword. It looked as though he wanted to make this as easy as possible. From where Remus sat he couldn't tell. But with one swipe, there was a burst of green light. It engulfed the both of them in light, sending the pink ghost back into Harry's wand.

There was an explosion, and Remus had to shield his eyes. The ground shook and cracked. Remus could only hope that he wouldn't fall through any, or hurt himself any further. But it just wasn't his lucky day.

The wall above him started to crumble. He suddenly had visions of his life. Life at Hogwarts flashed by, and his life at home went by. He had the sudden images of the people he would be leaving behind.

One of the people was his six-month pregnant wife. "Nymphadora…" He whispered, before the crumbling castle fell on him. Knocking him out.

There was a scream.

--------

"It was pure luck that he survived."

"Will he be o-okay?"

"Don't worry Nymphadora. He isn't dead. He's just been sleeping…for a very long time."

It took Remus a couple seconds to realize that he was somewhere else instead of under a pile of rubble. He could see, in a blurry point of view, white curtains and shadows beyond them. He tried to move his body, but screamed out in pain.

The curtains swung right open. There was a short sturdy lady with bright red hair, and there was a taller woman with a pale heart-shaped face. She had mousy brown hair, and looked as though she was crying.

Remus held up his hand in a little wave. The younger witch waddled over and grabbed it. Mrs. Weasley smiled, and closed the curtains, although it really didn't give them too much privacy.

"I-I'm so glad your safe!" She cried. "I d-didn't think you'd ma-make it…"

Remus laughed a little. It wasn't really audible, but it was still a laugh. It would seem Remus had lost his voice for a moment, but his wife understood. She conjured a chair, and sat down next to him.

"N-Nymphadora…really, yo-you shouldn't--" but Remus couldn't talk to well. His wife put a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry, Remus. And remember don't call me that. I would rather you call me Tonks."

Remus smiled. Even through all of this, she still didn't like her first name. He could feel himself wanting to go to sleep. Tonks fluffed his pillow a bit, and sat back down. Remus grabbed her hand before his eyelids closed.

--------

Remus woke up with a start. The room was brighter, and he could hear people chatting across from him. Tonks was snoozing in the chair. Her head resting on his bed.

Remus tried again to move. This time his body responded with less pain. He slipped off his bed. Using his wand, which he found on the nightstand beside him, he carefully lifted his wife and put her into the bed.

He rubbed his back a bit. He guessed he wasn't supposed to be up walking around, but he was curious about who was talking and what they were talking about. All he could remember was the ground shaking and that green light.

So he pulled opened the curtains to reveal Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Harry was the only one in a bed. Everyone else seemed to have sustained minor injuries. They were still in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

"Lupin! You shouldn't be moving about!" Hermione warned. Lupin staggered his way over, and Ron quickly got him a chair. He sat down in it, ignoring the little glares Hermione was giving him.

"It's okay." Remus said, surprising himself. The night before he could only whisper. "Tonks is sleeping in my bed at the moment."

"We were wondering when you'd get out." Harry said. "It's been three weeks since the end of the war."

Remus tilted his head. "Really? Already been three weeks? Can you tell me what happened after that green light?"

Harry shrugged. "I just woke up two days ago. I haven't had any visitors since then. Why don't you three fill us in?"

Ron took his turn first. "Well after that light thing, or whatever, me and Hermione found you on the ground. Voldemort was several feet in front of you. Dead of course." He added at the expression from Remus.

"Well while Ron and Hermione was taking you back," Ginny said. "Me and Luna had to go see if there were any survivors. Well all the survivors were either taking care of the rest of the Death Eaters or heading back themselves. That's when we saw the wall had crumbled over at one of the towers.

"We saw your hand. Luna and I tried to dig you out, but we couldn't get to you." Ginny said. "We ran and got Hagrid, and he was able to get you out with ease."

"Everyone was worried about you." Hermione said. "Tonks over there was the most worried. Everyone tried to calm her down before she attacked you."

"Attacked me?" Remus asked, taking a quick glance at Tonks. "She tried to attack me?"

"She was really stressed, and angry that you got yourself hurt." Ginny added. "And of course being in her state right now, mum knew she had a chance of hurting herself or the baby with all of that."

Remus sat back in his seat with a sigh. At least she didn't hurt herself. "Who's…alive?"

Harry wanted to know too. The three others smiled. "Everyone managed to come out with only minor injures. You're the exception though." Ron said.

"No Death Eaters were alive, other then the ones taken to Azkaban. Their wands have been taken away and broken. There are charms blocking their escape too." Hermione said.

"But that werewolf did escape." Ginny said gloomily. Remus sat upright again.

"You mean Greyback?" Remus asked. Everyone nodded his or her head.

"But didn't we kill all of his followers?" Harry asked hopefully. "He won't have anyone to return to?"

"But that doesn't do anything." Remus said with a sigh. "He can still bite people on full moons."

Everyone kind of went silent. There was a loud snort from Tonks, which made everyone smile. Remus turned to Harry. "What happened at that explosion? Was that I coming out of your wand?"

Harry nodded. "I don't know what happened. I'm guessing anyone who had faith in me came out of my wand. Or at least the people with the most faith in me. It was weird seeing mum and dad there. Then there was Sirius…and…Dumbledore."

There was a moment of silence for their beloved old Headmaster. "And…others like everyone here right now. It was weird though…Even Snape came out of the wand."

There was a moment of angry silence for the last name. No one could really forgive Snape for killing Dumbledore, even if Snape said it was an order from him.

"They kept him down so I could break his wand and kill him with the sword. The thing is when I did that there was an explosion of green light. That's about all I remember."

Lupin could only shrug. Everyone was just relieved that Harry lived and not Voldemort. Everyone could question what really happened later.

"Remus? Why am I in your bed?"

"Don't worry Nymph --- Tonks. I'm just talking to Harry."

Tonks waddled out of the room. Her hair was back to its bubble-gum pink color. She looked deadly tired, and wobbled as she walked. Ron fetched another chair for her to sit in. She sunk into it.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ginny asked.

Tonks waved her hand. She did, in fact, feel awful. She had a stitch in her side, and her back hurt. But that was normal for a pregnant woman. She felt tired too. She soon fell back to sleep in the chair.

--------

Megumi: Hello all you Harry Potter fans...

Sad book...sad book... And for some reason even if Snape killed Dumbledore...I don't hate him.Snapestill is one of my favorite characters, although he won't be a very trusted person in this fic.

If you want my reason on why Snape did what he did, tell me in a review and I'll write it in the next chapter. So hopefully ppl will read this fic. I hope they do. Thank you Bob Bennit for beta reading and encouraging me to write this fic! Love ya!

Well..._RIP_ Albus W. B. Dumbledore. We shall forever love you.

_Megumi_


	2. Complications

Chapter Two

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

After a moment of staring at Tonks, they could all hear the door open. Molly Weasley had opened the oak doors and strode into the room. Bill and Charlie close behind. They gave a wave to them, and stared at Tonks.

"She was up most the night with you Remus. And during the last three weeks, she's been only taking little naps." Molly said. "She doesn't look to well."

"Maybe we should get Madame Pomfrey?" Ginny suggested.

Molly thought that was best and sent her to go get her. Remus was a little worried. Tonks was paler then usual, and didn't look good at all.

"Maybe it's all that extra weight." Ron suggested. Hermione jabbed him in the ribs.

"Now's not the time for jokes." Hermione hissed.

"I was serious!" Ron said, rubbing his side.

Remus couldn't help but to laugh. Even with the extra weight, it wouldn't slow Tonks down. But being up late and not getting that much sleep could hurt you some.

Ginny came back into the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey a few minutes later. She was down in the Entrance Hall trying hard to keep people from the ministry out. Apparently McGonagall and Hagrid wasn't enough.

"Back away, back away. And Lupin you are supposed to be in bed!" Madame Pomfrey scolded. She ushered people out, and made sure Remus had climbed into bed, before taking a very good look at Tonks.

She couldn't find too much wrong on the outside, and she didn't have the right equipment to look at her inside. It was too risky to be giving her potions with her state, so all she could to was pull a bed next to Remus and set her in it.

"If you have any problems tap this," Madame Pomfrey gave Remus and Harry a little piece of something metal. "Three times with your wand. It'll signal for me."

She then left out of the room. Harry was soon back to sleep, but Remus couldn't get to it. Things were on his mind. He worried about Tonks, but she slept soundly beside him. He wondered if Greyback was going to go after anyone to bite on a full moon. He hoped he wouldn't. But you never knew. He was a werewolf after all.

He sighed. He set the piece of contacting metal on the nightstand beside him. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. It came easier then he thought it would.

But he was woken up to a scream. He looked around him before his eyes landed on Tonks. She was thrashing around in her bed. Remus quickly turned to her, and held her arms down. She looked hurt, or at least her expression looked like it, and her hair was turning random colors.

Finally Remus got her to stop, and all she was doing was sleeping again. He let go of her, and looked around the room. Harry had lifted himself into a sitting position looking rather confused.

"It was Tonks don't worry. She must be having a bad dream or something." He said reassuringly.

"Do you want me to get Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked. His hand was going toward his wand and the metal piece of whatever it was.

"No, Harry. I think she'll be fine. She's just sleeping."

Harry shrugged, and got comfortable again. Remus sat up, rubbing his back a little, before laying back down. He hoped it was only just a bad dream.

He fell back asleep, and he had a dream. In this dream he dreamt about the War. Harry and Voldemort were in the middle fighting, and he was on the sidelines watching. But then the ground shook and the side of Hogwarts fell. There was that scream.

But it was a real scream. It was by Tonks again, but this time she was awake. Remus sat up and looked at her. It was dark, but he could see she was holding her stomach and tears were falling from her eyes.

"It hurts!" She wailed.

Both Remus and Harry grabbed their metal things and wands. They tapped it three times. Remus set his metal back, and turned back to Tonks. She was breathing weirdly, and she was still holding her stomach.

Remus climbed onto her bed, and sat behind her. She leaned back on him. He offered his hands and she took them.

Harry had conjured himself a walking stick and stumbled his way over. "Is she…?"

But Remus couldn't answer. He was thinking to himself. _'She's too early. Too early! She's only six months. Too early!'_

Harry sat waiting at the door, as Tonks crying grew worse. They wondered where Madame Pomfrey was. But soon their questions were answered. Madame Pomfrey bustled in looking flushed as if she were running.

It looked as though she was going to ask what was wrong, but she heard Tonks crying. She sent Harry to go get whoever else was in the Entrance Hall. She told him to take his time, but to do it as fast as he could. Harry was still injured of course.

She went to Remus and Tonks. One of Remus's hands was busy wiping sweat off Tonks's brow; her hand was squeezing the other.

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked. She was using her mind and wand to bring her sheets and towels.

"I don't know!" Remus said over Tonks's wailing. "She just started to scream and say, 'It's hurts'."

She told Remus to leave. He didn't want to at the moment, but Madame Pomfrey had to be alone for this one. So he climbed off the bed and waited in the corridor outside the room. Harry came stumbling up the steps with McGonagall, Molly, Charlie, Hermione, and Ron following behind him.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked.

Remus shook his head. He was lost at the moment. His mind was racing with that one thought. She was too early.

"She started to scream earlier today." Harry answered for him. "And then she stopped, but then she started screaming and holding her stomach."

"Poppy won't let you in?" Molly asked worriedly. Remus just shook his head.

McGonagall was shifting a little. Everyone noticed this, and turned to her. Even Remus lifted up his head. "Something happened to her."

"What?" Remus asked worriedly.

"While the whole war was going on, she somehow got outside when she was supposed to be inside helping Poppy and the injured." She waited to make sure everyone was listening. "She bumped into Bellatrix Lestrange. And from what I saw Lestrange used the Cruciatus curse on her before Tonks killed her."

"WHAT?" Remus bellowed. He stood up looking very angry. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?"

"She didn't want anyone to tell." McGonagall said. "She told me after I helped her up not to tell anyone. Especially you."

Remus was pacing now. Worry etched in his every feature on his face. Now with this information he knew why she didn't get that much sleep and she looked tired. She must have been having nightmares while she slept. And it must have been her who screamed before he was knocked out.

"Anything else anyone has to tell me?" Remus spat. No one made a move to say anything. He settled down just a little. Enough to tell McGonagall he was sorry.

"I'm sorry too. I should have told you. She just didn't want anyone to worry. But I did tell Poppy if that eases you any."

It did a little, but he was still worried out of his mind. He sat down again and stared at the door. Everyone now had a chair and was waiting for the door to open.

Madame Pomfrey opened the door. Tonks was still crying, but not as bad. She motioned for Remus to come, and Remus only.

"We have to get her to St. Mungo's." She said. "I cannot do anything of much help here. She was curse--"

"Yes I was told." Remus interrupted. "How do we get here there? Anything could…threaten her or the baby's life."

"It looks like we have to fly. I'll arrange everything, so you go be with her."

Madame Pomfrey walked out of the room. Remus staggered over to Tonks. She was still crying, but the wailing had stopped, and was still clutching her stomach. She turned to Remus. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Don't worry. Were taking you to St. Mungo's."

"I…I'm sorry!" She cried. "I should have…should h-have tol-d you about th-the fight with Le-Lestrange!"

Remus kissed her hand again, and stroked it saying, "Don't worry I'm not angry. Don't worry."

A few minutes later everyone came into the room. They were going to pack Tonks and Remus's things, while Ron and Charlie helped Tonks to Hogwarts grounds. Remus and Hermione followed behind them. He didn't want to lose sight of her.

There was a carriage like thing on the grounds. Attached to it was two Threstrals. Hermione filled him in on what was going on. The three of them were going to ride to St. Mungo's in the carriage. The carriage was charmed to bend and move the same way as the Threstrals so it would be a smoother ride.

Charlie and Ron let Remus and Hermione in first before trying to get Tonks up. Remus held her arms as they lifted her up and in.

Ron told the Threstrals to go, and they were lifted into the air. Hermione kept watch to see if they were going the right way, and Remus tried to calm Tonks down.

Remus noticed her robes were wet, and was trying not to think of the worst. But Tonks had screamed when she felt it. Hermione turned around, her eyes growing wide to what they saw.

Tonks was in real pain now that her water broke. She was squirming around as if that would stop the pain. She was squeezing Remus's hand to the point where it felt like she was going to break his fingers.

Hermione continued keeping watch. It would take at least ten minutes to get to St. Mungo's. Those where the longest ten minutes in Remus's life. He tried his best not to let too many screams and wails come from her. It wasn't best to attract attention in the middle of the night.

Finally they landed, and Hermione went ahead to open the path to St. Mungo's by talking to that doll.

Tonks couldn't move that well. She was now biting her lip to keep herself from screaming. She was shuffling her feet, and with every move it felt horrible.

Hermione sent the Threstrals away, and went in after Tonks and Remus. Tonks was still biting her lip, which was now bleeding, to keep herself from crying, while Remus steadied her. Hermione told Remus quickly that she had to floo back to Hogwarts.

Remus nodded, and patiently tried to wait for the sectary. No one was at the desk, and this was extremely urgent. Tonks couldn't help herself. Her legs gave way, and she fell, taking Remus with her. She let out a cry, before falling limp in Remus's arms.

--------

Megumi: Hello.

So there are two ppl (Radiant and swimchick1614) who want to hear my explanation of Snape? Okie...here goes.

Well first off do remember that Snape wanted, or it seemed like, to take his hand away when he and Narcissa were doing the Unbreakable Vow. This could mean he really didn't want to do that last part. Okie, now remember Hagrid talked to Harry about Snape and Dumbledore had aarguement. Snape said he didn't want to do it anymore, and Dumbledore said he had to. It was something like that.

Lets pretend he didn't want to do the Vow, which he must have told to Dumbledore. Which meant that Draco had to kill Dumbledore. But in the end Dumbledore was trying to get Draco on the good side, so that he wouldn't have to turn evil.

I think Dumbledore wanted Snape to kill him. For one so Draco could try to have a better life, and so that it would look like Snape was a bad guy, so he could still spy for the Order. Well after that little plan I don't think anyone is going to trust Snape.

Dumbledore would never plead for his life either. He was either pleading for Snape to kill him, or for him to be brave, and do what he had to do. I guess those would be the same reason.

In my opinion I don't think Snape is evil. And the reason why he was going to attack Harry was because Harry called him a coward for killing Dumbledore.

Yep that is my explination. Hopefully it made sense...I should read it again.

Love to all, good and evil!

_Megumi_


	3. She Lives

Chapter Three

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

There were green flames, and then Ron and Charlie stepped out of the fireplace in the lobby. They took a quick look around the room, before they laid their eyes on Remus and Tonks. Charlie stayed with Remus as Ron searched the hallways for any sign of anyone.

He came back a minute later with a Medi-Witch. "And we heard that a couple of weeks ago she was hit by the Cruciatus curse." He finished.

The Medi-Witch got her a room on the fourth floor. It was a curse that was put on her, so she had to be put in a room on the floor called Spell Damage.

Remus was told to wait outside. Some Healers went in after her, but one stayed out. He held a little notebook and a quill.

"Name please."

"Remus Lupin."

"Name of patient please."

"Ton--- Nymphadora Lupin."

"Reason why she is here please."

"Well she's three months early for labor and she was attacked by the Cruciatus Curse." Remus said a little irritably. The Healer, noticing the anger in his voice and urgency in the situation, left almost immediately after finishing his.

Remus was forced to sit down to wait again. Ron and Charlie went back to Hogwarts to fill everyone in. Remus hoped someone else would come. It was unnerving hearing nothing in the room where Tonks was, and being in an empty hallway alone.

Luckily Ron, Hermione, and Harry returned. Harry got himself a proper walking stick. They told him that Molly and the rest of the Weasley's were coming too.

But before he could respond another Healer came out. He needed to talk to Remus in private. So he ushered him in.

"You're wife doesn't seem to be doing too good." This information went against all Remus's good hopes. "I don't see how she could have gotten hit with such a curse when she should have been watched over."

Remus got the impression that this Healer was blaming him. "It's not my bloody fault if I was knocked out during the War!"

The Healer turned a shade of red, and jotted things down. Remus wasn't having a nice time with Healers today. That's the second head he's bitten off, and by this time Tonks had woken up and was screaming bloody murder again.

Remus quickly went to her side, pushing several Healers away. He grabbed her hand, and noticed she was getting paler. He stroked her head with his other hand.

"Somehow we have got to get this baby out of her!" one Healers said.

Now Medi-Witches and Healers were running about grabbing towels, certain potions, and wands. They told Remus the procedure, which sounded much like a Muggle Cesarean Section. He much rather had done something else, but that was the best choice for now.

Remus stood by her side. They gave her potions, and she soon felt numb. Remus didn't like the look of where this was going. He made sure Tonks didn't look while they cut open her stomach.

Tonks felt a tingle and looked down while Remus wasn't paying as much attention as he was supposed to. She looked grave at what they were doing. She looked back up at Remus, who didn't know any words of reassurance at the moment.

"They're cutting open my stomach?" Tonks cried. You could hardly hear her, because her voice was hoarse from crying.

"Don't speak. Save your strength." Remus said, turning a little green at the sight. Tonks just took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Remus winced. This procedure didn't show as much blood as he thought, but did make those weird sloshing kind of noises. It made Remus sick to his stomach, but he still held her hand.

Somehow the potion stopped. Tonks could suddenly feel all the pain. She squirmed, and made little sounds, but then her eyes closed. Remus didn't like the looks of this. He held her hand tightly and looked around the room.

The Healers were doing something in her stomach, which Remus had to turn away. There was one Healer examining her right now. He was making notes on a piece of parchment. Remus wanted to ask why the potion had faded so quickly, but he heard something.

There was one more nasty sound, before they lifted something out of her stomach. Several of the Healers stopped what they were doing to look at it, while two of them magically sealed the big cut going down her stomach.

Remus wanted to know what was going on. He was slightly confused at the moment. He was worried about Tonks, and what they pulled from her stomach.

Healers brought towels, and what looked like water. They had now taken it to an empty bed across the room, and were doing something to it. Remus felt a little squeeze from her hand. He hoped that was a message that she was alive.

Some of the Medi-Witches turned back to Tonks, and where now cleaning things up. Remus didn't know what to do. He just stood there holding Tonks's hand.

Finally a Medi-Witch pried him away from her, and took him outside the room again. "I'm terrible sorry Mr. Lupin. But you'll have to wait outside."

She closed the door behind him. Remus saw that everyone was there now. Whoever was in the Hallway at Hogwarts was there, and some. Most the Weasley's where there, excluding Mr. Weasley and Percy, Harry, and Hermione were waiting too. McGonagall and even Hagrid was standing with them.

"How is she?" Molly asked.

Remus staggered his way over to his seat and put his head in his hands. He really didn't know what was going on.

Harry told what happened to Hagrid. But after that there was silence. Remus lifted his head, and turned it away from everyone. He looked out the window and saw the sun was rising already. How long had he been here?

He sighed and started to rub his temples. Things didn't look to good for Tonks. No one was telling him what had happened to the baby either.

The door suddenly opened. He lifted his head up to the door, as did everyone else. A Medi-witch stood holding something. She walked over to Remus, and carefully gave it to him.

"It's your new daughter, Mr. Lupin. She barely came out of it alive."

Remus lifted up the top part of the blanket. The Medi-witch stepped out of the way, as everyone gathered around him. She was so tiny, and Remus wondered how she ever lived through all of that being three months early and all.

She opened her eyes, and he noticed they were a gray color. She waved her arms a little making all the girls, excluding McGonagall, say 'aww'. But even McGonagall had a smile on her face.

The Medi-witch had to take the little girl back. She needed to be tested to see if anything was wrong. She took her inside the room again. The hallway burst out with comments, and congratulations.

But Remus only felt good for a second. He was glad the baby was okay, but what about Tonks? He looked worried again, as everyone sat back down. They looked worried too.

--------

Three hours later and there was still no information. By now Remus had told everyone to go home several times, but no one really wanted to move. Everyone was a worried sick about Tonks.

But an hour later, Madame Pomfrey appeared taking all injured people who needed care to an extra room on that floor. Remus convinced Hagrid, McGonagall, and Molly to go home. He would contact them whenever he heard anything.

Hermione and Ron followed Harry into the room down the hall, and now it left him alone in the hallway. It was going on noon when the Medi-witch came back out with the baby girl. She told him that there were no problems, although they did find a hint of werewolf blood in her.

Remus explained that he was a werewolf, but went to the ministry of magic regularly to get his potions. She understood, and, this time, she left Remus alone with the baby.

Remus looked at the little girl. She was sleeping soundly in the little blanket. It didn't look like she was hurt in anyway, but her size was so small. He sat there just staring. He couldn't believe she lived through that Cruciatus Curse.

The door opened again. "Mr. Lupin? You wife has woken up. She wants to see you."

Remus leaped up, and walked in. He ignored all the pain that had been going through his leg. Tonks was lying down, but her eyes were wide-open. She looked over to Remus, and smiled.

"H…Hey." She said weakly.

Remus sat in the chair next to the bed. A Medi-witch raised Tonks's bed so she didn't have to sit up. She noticed her stomach. She patted it a little, and looked worriedly to Remus. "Did the ba-baby live?"

Remus made a motion to the blanket. Tonks didn't even see it. He passed her to Tonks. She stared down at the baby, and started to cry. Remus looked up at her. Why was she crying all the sudden?

"I…I thought the baby wouldn't make it." She whispered.

Remus got up, and hugged her. She held the baby with one arm, and hugged Remus with the other. She cried and shook. Remus rubbed her back. "Everything's okay." He whispered.

--------

Megumi: Hello!

To Amanda Skeen. You didn't have to read the second chapter first...well...glad you liked it!

To Radiant...The website didn't come in. You can e-mail it to me at Megumiohira (a) Yahoo dot com, but without hte spaces and such in it.

Don't worry Carnivalgirl! I'm glad Bellatrix is dead myself! Didn't like her all too much...actually not at all.A reason why I killed her off!

And to Moony Lover...I don't have your e-mail...sorry!

Thank you all! I didn't know so many ppl like my story. I'm just hoping you will stay liking it! And Yay! Tonks is okie!

Love to All, Good and Evil!

_Megumi_


	4. Bad Beginnings

Chapter Four

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

Tonks went back to sleep soon after. Remus watched her for a moment. He didn't want anything else to happen. But he was soon being led away by a Healer. His own injuries needed tended to. He remembered his leg wasn't feeling its best, nor his back.

So they gave him a bed in the same room. It made him feel a lot better being in the same room as his wife. At least if she were to have any problems in her sleep, he'd be just across the room.

But she wasn't having any sleeping problems, which was a good thing. Remus's leg and back were healing properly, and the Healer said he could go home by the end of the week. But Tonks had to stay. They really needed to check her out a little more. Remus had no objections to this. She could take all the time she needed to heal.

And on the bright side, their baby was doing well. She didn't seem to have anything wrong, other then the werewolf bit, and she was eating right. Remus took little visits with Tonks to go see her.

They still needed a name, but no good ones came to mind.

"How about Anna? I've always liked that name." Tonks said. It was almost time for Remus to leave, and he was packing up.

"Well…I've always thought that was an overused name." Remus said sadly. "What about Christine?"

Tonks thought for a moment. She shifted herself in her bed, and took a better look at Remus. "Hyphenated? What about we use the both of them?"

"Anna-Christine?" Remus recited to himself. "Anna-Christine…"

"Renee." Tonks said.

"Lupin." Remus finished. "Anna-Christine Renee Lupin. I like it."

"Is it too long?" Tonks asked.

"Not at all Nymphadora." Remus teased.

Tonks smiled and watched Remus pack away his stuff. She couldn't leave the hospital just yet. Healers still had to run tests on her just to be sure her body was okay. She didn't want to separate from Remus, but she guessed it was for the best.

"It's not like we'll be gone forever." Remus said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Tonks smiled. "Yeah I know. I just wish we could have gotten out together. They won't let you stay?"

Remus sadly shook his head. They were going to release him today, and keep her. They said it would be best to just go home and relax with their baby. So he took his things, and gave her one last kiss for the day. He promised to come later to check on her.

Along the way the Medi-witch handed him the little baby. "She's free to go too."

Remus let go of his things, and went back to Tonks. Tonks smiled and nodded. She would be okay one day from her mum. As long as Remus knew how to use a bottle. If he didn't then there was always Mrs. Weasley. She should know how to use one. He could always visit her.

"Bye you two! Have fun!"

Remus waved goodbye to Tonks, magically made his things float behind him, and went out to the Healers desk. They told him they'd make the birth certificate with Tonks, so he didn't have to worry, he would just have to sign it when he visited later that night. They gave him the go ahead and he tried to leave St. Mungo's.

But there were reporters waiting for him in the lobby. They were from _The Daily Prophet_, _The Quibbler_, _Witches Weekly_, and other organizations. Everyone wanted a picture, or an interview from Remus. This would give them something to write about since the War was over. No pregnant woman has ever been hit with the Cruciatus Curse, and if they had been, everyone doubted she would have lived.

Remus had no comment on anything, and pushed his way through the crowd of excited reporters. He finally made it out of St. Mungo's, and into the quiet deserted street in Muggle London. No one dared coming out here. There could have been some Muggles coming around.

Remus took his luggage, and got a taxi. He stuffed his things in the trunk, and told the driver where to go. He was happy to finally be going home after a month. Anna-Christine was silently looking around, as he held her in his lap.

But when he arrived at his house, there were people. He guessed if they couldn't get anything from the Hospital, they'd follow him home, and greet him there. This is why he couldn't stand reporters.

He had the driver drive up a little further so people couldn't see him. "I'm terribly sorry." He said, as he climbed out of the car.

"You must have done something incredible, if you have that many people on your lawn." The driver commented. Remus just agreed. Muggles didn't need to know all his business.

The taxi dropped him off, and Remus grabbed his things out of the trunk. He paid the driver, and looked around the corner to look at his house. Anna-Christine was starting to get a little fussy.

"It's a risk." Remus said to himself. He pulled out his wand. He could apparate to the Burrow, where he was sure that Mrs. Weasley would allow him to stay, but it was a risk. Anna-Christine was still a newborn. Would she get hurt when he apparated?

There really was no other way. This was a muggle neighborhood. He already looked suspicious with that many people hanging around on his lawn, and he couldn't get to a fireplace that tied with the floo network around here.

He hoped for the best, and concentrated on a spot. And with a little pop he disapperated.

--------

Remus landed in the front yard of the Burrow. Anna-Christine really didn't like the ride to here. She was crying really hard. Remus rocked her a little. After a few seconds she stopped. Now all she was doing was making those fussy noises again.

"You must be really tired." Remus said.

"Remus?"

He looked up to see Mrs. Weasley standing at the door with a spoon in her hand. He smiled, and walked up to the door. "Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Is that…?" Mrs. Weasley let them inside, closing the door behind them. "Out of the hospital already?"

"Yes. Sadly they're keeping Tonks. But me and Christine were allowed to leave."

"Is that her name?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh well her full name is Anna-Christine, but I think it's too long to say every time you say it." Remus answered.

Remus passed her to Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley smiled. It has been a long time since she held a new born. Not that long, she guessed. Bill and Fleur had their son, Andrew, only a year ago, but it seemed like a long time.

"She's adorable. I can't believe she made it out though." Mrs. Weasley said.

Remus nodded. "She's a miracle."

Mrs. Weasley found some of her old bottles and washed them for Remus. He told her about their current situation at home, and she invited him to stay during the night. It wouldn't be a problem; she's had people stay over before.

Remus fed Anna-Christine, while Mrs. Weasley set up his room. At the moment Harry, and Hermione were staying at the Burrow. Hermione was with Ginny, which wasn't a problem. She just had to find room for Ron and Harry.

Mrs. Weasley decided she could move them to Percy's old room. That wouldn't harm anyone. Percy never did have anything exciting in his room.

This left Remus with Ron's room. He would just have to mind the Chuddley Cannon things. She found Ginny's old crib in the attic, and Remus helped set that up.

"I think it would be safe to floo to my home, wouldn't it?" Remus asked.

"I suppose so." Mrs. Weasley said. She was now cooking dinner. "By the time you come back, everyone should be here."

"Everyone?" Remus asked.

"Oh! Not every single person. Just everyone who is staying here." Mrs. Weasley said. "What do you need anyway?"

"I had gotten somethings for the baby before everything happened. I was just going to go grab it real quick." Remus answered, moving toward the living room.

He grabbed some floo powder and lit the fireplace. He threw it in, and climbed in after it. He said his house number clearly, and then disappeared with the green flames.

"Mum we're home!" Ron said opening the back door. "Oh…where did you get that baby?"

Ron and Harry came through the door. Ginny and Hermione were behind them. Ron was staring at little Anna-Christine, who was in a different little crib in the corner. "Unless…"

"Yes Ron, that is Remus's baby. Her name is Anna-Christine." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Can I hold her?" Ginny asked.

"I suppose you can, but be careful. If you all are going to look at her, take her in the living room. It's getting quite crowded in here already."

Ginny carefully picked Anna-Christine up. The four of them went to the living room, and sat on the couch and chair furthest from the fireplace.

No sooner had they sat down, the fireplace burst with green flames. They were used to the flames, because people floo'd in all the time, but they didn't expect what happened next.

It was as if the fireplace didn't like Remus. It spat him back out, making him fly across the room and flip over a chair. Ashes and dust filled the air.

Hermione quickly cleared away the ashes with her wand, although everyone still got dirty. Ron and Harry helped Remus climb out from behind the flipped chair. Remus wiped away a lot of the dust and ash from his face, before looking around. Hermione set the chair up again, and Remus took a seat.

Mrs. Weasley came from the kitchen with a confused expression on her face. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Remus choked out, he inhaled some of the dust. "I was trying to go home, but the fireplace spat me back out."

Remus cleared his lungs, and wiped at his eyes. "That could mean two things…"

"Either your house was unconnected from the floo network," Mrs. Weasley said. "Or your fireplace was blocked or destroyed."

"I know for a fact that I'm on the floo network." Remus said. "But my fireplace isn't blocked or destroyed."

Remus rubbed his back a little. Just when it stopped hurting he had to mess it up again. "I should go check it out."

"I think you should just relax, Remus." Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry, Ron, why don't you go check things out. Hermione could you help me with dinner? And Gin get Anna-Christine cleaned off. No use having a sick newborn."

Harry and Ron apparated away, and Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley to the kitchen. Remus sighed and sat back in his chair. Ginny left with the baby.

He wondered why the fireplace spat him back out. Unless he wasn't on the floo network. But that didn't make any sense. He had floo'd loads of times before this ever happened. He sighed, and tried to dust himself off. It was no use though. He would need a thorough bath.

Harry and Ron popped back into the living room a few minutes later. They looked confused. "Er…Lupin?"

Remus looked up to Harry and Ron. "There's a problem…"

"What?" Remus asked.

"Well we went to your house, but…there was no house." Ron said. Remus looked confused.

"What he means is, your house looked as though it was burned down."

Remus took a moment to let that go through him. He then felt like pulling his hair out, but instead just sat back into his chair again, muttering, "Great, just bloody brilliant."

--------

Megumi: Wow some Bad Beginnings.

I'm kinda stuck on chapter five. This is where Remus visits Tonks for the night... But I don't know wht he's going to say... I'll figure it out sooner or later though.

Well...Yep... I just realized the baby's name is close to,the reviewer,Christieanne-Anna's name. Wow! And everyone wanted to know what her name was! It's Anna-Christine! My sister Bob Bennit loves that name too.

Love to all, Good and Evil!

_Megumi_


	5. His little Helpers

Chapter Five

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

Remus needed sleep. That's what he wanted to do anyway. This past month was a hard one for him, with Tonks and Anna then his house and all. But he knew after his quick shower, and a good dinner, he would go and face Tonks.

Anna-Christine slept soundly in the provided crib in his room for the moment. Mrs. Weasley said Hermione and Ginny would be in their room, so if she were to cry for any reason, the two of them would be up there.

Remus thanked Mrs. Weasley for everything, before stepping out in the night air. He prepared himself for the worst. Tonks was very attached to their home. She actually was the one who set it up. She turned weird on him when they got married, but that was okay for Remus.

Before he went, he wanted to see his house for himself. So he first apparated home.

Just like Harry and Ron said, his house was burned. Hardly anything was left, and even if he could try to dig things out it might be still hot. He decided to wait. It would have been best that way.

He took out his wand again and prepared to disapparate. He concentrated on St. Mungo's. After a moment, he popped away.

--------

A few minutes later he stood in front of Tonks's room door. He took a deep breath, and ran his hand through his graying hair.

He stepped in. Tonks was on her bed reading something. She looked up and smiled. "Hello! Where is Anna?"

"She's at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley is watching her as she sleeps." Remus said, planting a quick kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"The same. Not too much happened today. There just doing weird things with their wand." She looked up at Remus. He looked tired, and worried. "What happened? I know that face, something happened."

Remus took a deep breath. "Well it would seem that our house was burned to the ground."

That was the straightforward attempt. It was the best way to deal with things like this. Tonks wasn't patient with trying to guess what was on your mind. She wanted the truth, and she wanted it sooner not later.

"What?" She asked. "It was…burned?"

"I'm afraid so…" Remus said. "I went there before I came here."

He told Tonks about how he tried to floo, but the fireplace spat him back out. Tonks didn't know that could happen, and asked if he was okay. He was. He only hit his back just a little.

"Looks like we'll have to move…" Tonks said. She sounded really gloomy. "And after all that setting up…and the pictures…"

"There are things still salvageable." Remus said, trying to cheer her up any. "But I was afraid everything was still hot from the fire."

Tonks wiped at her eyes. "Oh, I've got some information too. The Healers found out that I can't have anymore children."

More bad news, but Tonks didn't seem to bothered by it. "I say at least we have one."

Remus smiled. It was looking on the bright side. Anna-Christine was their little miracle. They were lucky to have her.

"Yeah I guess."

Tonks smiled, and rubbed her eyes. Remus guessed the both of them had a long day. "I'm going to let you sleep. If you need anything at all, I'll be at the Burrow."

Tonks gave him a kiss, before he started to leave. "But what about everyone? I mean all these reporters."

"I'll deal with them." Remus said. "You still need to rest."

Before he left the building, he signed Anna-Christine's birth certificate. So now it was official. Anna-Christine was officially real.

-------

Remus got up early the next day. Partly because Anna was crying, and he wanted to get an early start. After feeding Anna, putting her in the little crib downstairs, and getting dressed, he planned out his day. He wanted to get everything sorted out before he started. On the table, when he finally did reach it, was a not from Mrs. Weasley. She went shopping early.

He was going to go get the _Daily Prophet_ so he could see if it had anything about his house. That was the first thing he needed to do. Then he would have to go tell his story to someone. He wasn't sure who it was going to be. He was thinking the Quibbler, but he wasn't too sure.

Then he would have to go check on Tonks, and maybe see when she was allowed out. He hoped soon, because he didn't want to go look for a house by himself. That reminded him to go see if anything could be saved from the fire.

He sighed. Today was going to be either smooth, or very stressful. He also wanted to take Anna-Christine with him. He needed to find someone who would interview him and keep it to his words, not others.

Both Hermione and Ginny came down the steps. Ginny got some cereal, while Hermione sat down across from Remus.

"Good morning Remus…" Hermione said with a yawn.

"Morning." Remus replied.

Ginny poured out three bowls. Remus took his, and they quietly ate. As they did, an owl came to the window. Ginny opened it, and grabbed the Daily Prophet. She paid the bird, and it flew away.

"Here. I know you've wanted to read it. I'll let you see it first." She said passing it to Remus.

Remus thanked her, and opened it to the cover. There were two big pictures. One of Remus's house, and one picture of his house burned down. He sighed. This was front cover news.

Well the three of them learned that it was an angry wizard from the Prophet that had 'accidentally' lit his house with his wand. The reporter took all responsibility for his actions. There was no body home, of course they knew that, and they don't think anyone was hurt in the fire.

But his house was burned. Muggles had called the Fire Department (What Muggles call to put out fires was their explanation), and they put it out before it could spread out to other houses on the neighborhood.

"Well that's not good." Remus said, after reading the whole thing. "They shouldn't keep people who burn other people's houses down."

"Someone started it?" Hermione asked. "Who?"

"They won't give his name." Remus said. "But it says here that they, or the Ministry, will pay for the new house I get."

"Well at least you won't have to worry then." Ginny said with a smile. "You can pick any house you'd like."

Remus handed the paper back to Ginny. It grew quiet, as the three of them finished their breakfast. A few minutes later, Harry and Ron came down the steps. They too had some cereal, and read the paper.

"That's a good thing." Harry said. "At least they'll pay for your house."

"They should pay for everything else too. You probably lost loads of stuff in that fire." Ron added.

"They should, but I don't think they are going to." Remus said. "They're not going to go that far for me."

"So what are you doing today?" Ginny asked.

"I need to find someone I can trust to interview me. After all this I don't want my new house burning down too." He said with a smile.

"What about…" Hermione thought for a moment, then smiled. "I know Rita Skeeter wouldn't dare add things if I come along."

"Hermione when did you become the queen of blackmail?" Ron asked.

"Ever since she spied on me, and made that story up with Harry." Hermione said. "But really. If I can go with you, I can make her be quiet and to the point."

Remus liked that idea. "Well then. After that I need to see if there is anything I can save from my house."

"We could help you." Harry said. "We really don't have much else to do."

"Okay then. Do the four of you want to be my helpers for today?" Remus asked. They nodded. "Alright. Then we'll leave a note for your mum, and we'll get started. I suppose we should go see Rita Skeeter first."

--------

Megumi: Hello!

This wasn't exactly how I wanted to do it, but oh well. Hope you like it anyway, and I'm on chapter 7! Yay! Sorry for the long wait.

And to Nadia S. I'm sorry I can't seem to find your email...this message is only if you can actually get to this chapter.

And Remus calls Anna-Christine, Christine, while Tonks calls her Anna. I just call her Anna-Christine because I'm telling the story. So...yeah.

Well...

Love to all, Good and Evil!

_Megumi_


	6. Tonks is Free

Chapter Six

DC: I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own Anna-Christine!

The six of them left the house, leaving a note to Mrs. Weasley. Remus had Anna-Christine in a stroller, and everyone else followed. They stopped first at the Ministry to see Rita Skeeter.

Remus made a successful, to the point, story with Rita. With, of course, with Hermione's help. They know that she won't try anything funny.

After that, the six of them went to Remus's burnt down house. Ginny volunteered to watch Anna-Christine as the others went inside. Everything was black and ashy. Most of Remus and Tonks's muggle things were burned, but a lot of the magical things weren't.

"I guess your magical items had fire proof spells on them." Hermione whispered, as she picked up some pictures.

Harry and Ron were doing the same. "A lot of pictures were saved." Ron said. "And look! Here's a picture of Tonks! Looks a little burned around the edges though…"

Remus came over and looked at the picture. It was a picture of Tonks and someone else, but it was halfway eaten by the fire. He set it in the box full of things they saved. After going through the living room they traveled around the house.

They saved some pans from the kitchen. They actually saved a lot of their clothes in the closet. Somehow the fire didn't reach there. They saved some old magical books, and others that were decent enough to save.

By the time they were finished, they had five boxes of salvageable items. Ginny looked in each box. "Wow that's a lot."

"Most of it is magical stuff." Ron said a little bit too loudly. Hermione elbowed him.

"Ron! We are in a muggle neighborhood! They could be listening."

Remus nodded. He picked up Anna-Christine from the little muggle stroller. "They are very nosy." He said quietly. "Who's up for lunch? I do have enough I think."

Everyone contributed to lunch with any extra money they had. They went back to the Burrow to drop off the boxes, then went to Diagon Alley, and had lunch at a little place down there. While they were there, Remus fed Anna-Christine and changed her diaper. Well…Hermione and Ginny helped him. He still wasn't used to it, and he felt really embarrassed.

After all that they went to St. Mungo's. By now Tonks was allowed to have visitors there. But there was even better news.

When they reached her room Tonks was fully dressed and was getting ready to leave. She turned and saw Remus.

"You're allowed to leave?" Remus asked.

"Well yes." Tonks replied. "At least I hope so, because the Healer did say I could just sign the leaving sheets then I'll be done! Oh! Hello to everyone! Where's Anna?"

It was Ron's turn to push the stroller, so he pushed it up to Tonks. Tonks smiled and lifted her out. "How's my little girl doing this afternoon?"

"Are you feeling any better Tonks?" Harry asked.

"I'm feeling much better! And I'll feel even better when we go house shopping today!" Tonks said, cradling Anna-Christine in her arms. She saw the look on Remus's face. "And you can't say anything about it Remus! I feel recharged and ready to go."

Remus was going to ask and see if she was healthy enough, but after that remark he couldn't stop her. So all seven of them left the room and Tonks signed out. She felt free for the first time in awhile.

They went back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen staring on dinner already. She told them they'd be eating outside today, because it was starting to get really crowded. When she spotted Tonks, she went over and gave her a hug.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Much better, thanks." Tonks said. "And kind of hungry… Hospital food isn't the best."

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Well, when dinner is ready, you can eat all you like!"

Remus and Tonks took a break in the living room. The two boys went outside to get stuff from the vegetable garden, while the two girls were in the kitchen helping with dinner. Tonks held Anna-Christine in her lap, with her head on Remus's shoulder.

"So what house do you want? I hear the Ministry will pay for it." Tonks said.

"Well it won't need to be that big." Remus said. "With it only being the three of us…"

There was a little moment of silence, before Remus went on. "Why don't we look in the _prophet_? They're bound to have something."

Remus got up and grabbed the _Daily Prophet_ from the table. He went back and looked for the houses.

"Ooh! This'll mean we can buy a house, and not rent one!" Tonks said. "I can paint it now!"

Remus stopped looking for a moment. "I though you didn't like that kind of stuff."

"Well I've been having a sudden urge to do it ever since we got married. But we couldn't because it wasn't really our house." Tonks said. "You know. We should get one that's really expensive, just to tick the Ministry off."

Remus laughed, and started to look again. There were several houses for sale. He picked up his wand and circled the ones they liked.

"Dinner is almost ready." Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen. "Remus, dear, could you help with the table?"

Tonks took Anna-Christine to her room to feed, while Remus went to the kitchen to help with the table. They had a fun filled dinner. They talked mostly about what they think will happen now that everything has came to peace. Well, it was mostly starting their lives, finding jobs, maybe even starting families.

"Who knows what the future will bring." Tonks added, as they were clearing everything up. "All I know is that I'm spending it with the one I love."

Remus gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and carried more dishes to the sink. Life wasn't bad. Not bad at all.

--------

Megumi: Boy has it been a long time since I updated this story...

Yeah so how is everyone? I started school, and such...and such...yeah...

Well...

Love to all, Good and Evil!

_Megumi_


	7. The New House

Chapter Seven

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

House shopping was hard for the Lupin's. For some reason they couldn't find the right house to fit their needs. It was either too big, or too small, didn't have what they wanted, or had too much all together. They never had seen so many types of houses in London.

And after a long time of looking, and getting disappointed, they found a nice size, and looking, house in London. It was a two-story house with one bathroom, two bedrooms, a nice kitchen/dinning room, a living room, and an attic. The outside was pretty good, and they had a big back yard.

The neighborhood seemed nice. There were muggles, and even a few witches and wizards, in the mix. The other families' lawns were always kept nice and orderly. Some were outside on their porches enjoying the warm afternoon. Luckily someone they already knew, if they were going to get the house, lived across from them. They were just sitting there when they noticed Remus and Tonks.

Bill Weasley and Fleur (Delacor) Weasley waved. They were the ones living across from them. The one of the few wizard families in the neighborhood.

"Are you getting that one?" Bill asked. He, Fleur, and their one-year-old son, Andrew, came over from across the street.

Anna-Christine was in her stroller, and Andrew seemed really interested in her, or the stroller at least. Andrew had the Weasley red hair, and gray eyes. He was still wobbly on his walking, but stood up straight to look at the baby inside. He was interested in Anna-Christen. He wouldn't stop making little faces at her, and making her giggle.

"Were going to try." Tonks said. "It's the best we've looked at."

"It iz a very nice house." Fleur commented. She, herself, has been getting better on her English. Now only a few words give her any real trouble. "But I still like ourz better. No offense." She added.

"None taken. Besides I would think I would like my house better then anyone else's." Remus said.

"I hope you get it." Bill said, looking down at Andrew. Andrew was still looking at Anna-Christine with a little interest. "Might even give Andrew someone to play with. We seem to be the only one with a kid on the street."

They talked for a few more minutes, before they had to separate. Anna-Christine was starting to get a little fussy, and Andrew needed lunch and a nap afterwards. Plus Tonks and Remus still had to get a hold of the person who had owned the house, to see if they could buy it.

"It's not that expensive…" Tonks mused.

"You really wanted the Ministry to pay, huh?" Remus asked with a laugh.

Tonks only smiled.

--------

They finally caught up with the landlord a few days later. He too was a wizard, to their luck, and felt sympathy for their last house. After much paperwork, and discussions, they bought the house. Tonks felt better about moving from the Burrow. It was just a little cramped, even though most the Weasley children were gone, and she'd rather have their own space. This didn't mean she didn't like staying with Mrs. Weasley, but she'd just rather have her own space.

With Remus's little helpers, the Lupin's got everything packed from the Burrow, which was hardly anything, and moved into their new house in London. The Ministry of Magic also paid for the furniture and wizard appliances. Tonks had fun with this. The more she could spend the Ministry's money, the better she felt.

And within a week, and a few new paint jobs later, they were almost settled. They had finally felt like a family, finally.

Both Tonks and Remus hung up pictures. They saved quite a few, and were happy that their favorites survived the fire. Moving furniture seemed to make Tonks very happy, and Remus spent a lot of time carrying things upstairs.

They also got two cribs set up for Anna-Christine, one downstairs in the living room, and upstairs in her own room. Remus set them up himself. He tested them out to see if they'd break, which they didn't, and went to place Anna in the one downstairs.

Tonks had moved the crib into the corner, because she still wasn't quite finished with the moving around yet. Remus set Anna-Christine in.

"So we finally have cribs." Tonks said, taking a break. The living room was the only room that wasn't really finished. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had helped with the kitchen, but then went back to the Burrow to eat dinner and stay there the rest of the night.

Anna-Christine was looking up at them with wide adventurous eyes. Remus smiled. "I guess we do finally have cribs."

They took a break. Anna-Christine had fallen asleep, and they got something to eat. After a quick supper they finished the living room. Tonks wiped her brow, and heaved a good sigh. "All done!"

Remus looked from wall to wall, picture to picture, and from the furniture to the carpet. It looked perfect. "We are done, finally. It's taken us a long enough time."

Tonks suddenly collapsed onto the couch. She looked tired, and Remus was a little worried. Maybe she shouldn't have done so much. Maybe she still should be resting up. She looked a little pale and was just sitting a little motionless. A little too motionless for Remus. Usually she was a little bouncy or a little more active.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked finally being able to ask what was on his mind.

"Yes I'm okay." Tonks said. "Don't worry. I've had enough rest."

Remus sat down next to her. Tonks scooted close to him, and set her head onto his shoulder. They sat in peace for a little while, just enjoying one another's company. Like they used to only a few months before.

"So," Tonks interrupted. "Is the Ministry paying our old landlord too? It's weird that they're paying for us not him."

"I guess," Remus replied. "I mean they could have thought that we'd be more aggravated, because we could have been in that fire or something."

"Yeah," Tonks said, putting a hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

Remus gave her a kiss on the cheek, and watched as she ascended the stairs. He then stretched and checked on Anna-Christine. She was still sleeping. He locked the doors, and grabbed a book off their new bookshelf. He was going to watch over for a little bit before going to bed himself.

--------

Megumi: Short chapter, I know, but I had to stop it somewheres!

It's been awhile, but I've started again. I'll get everything sorted out and start typing again. I had a kinda long break.

Hope you do like this one though!

Love to all, Good and Evil!

_-Megumi_


	8. A Lesson on Werewolves

Chapter Eight

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

(Megumi: For the sake of me, I will call Anna-Christine, Anna)

_Five years later…_

Five year old Anna-Christine ran though the house. Her long mousy brown hair was flowing behind her, and her gray eyes were wide with fright. She was trying to escape the grasp of a boy that was behind her. They boy behind her was six year old Andrew. His bright red Weasley hair stuck up in wild places, and his brown eyes sparkled with a mischievous look. He pounced his way around, careful not to break anything that got in his way.

Anna ran through the doorway of the living room, and hopped onto the first thing she saw. Remus, who was taking just a short nap on the chair, awoke with a start, almost leaping into the air and throwing Anna off his lap. Andrew ran and hopped onto the seat next to him. Without thinking, he bit Remus's hand, thinking it was Anna's. Remus jerked it away, saying, "Hey, no biting!" He paused to rub his face. "What's…what's going on?"

"He's chasing me!" Anna cried. She pointed an accusing finger at the older boy.

"She hit me!"

Both glared at each other, little growling noises coming from their throats. Both Andrew and Anna have werewolf DNA in them. Andrew's father, Bill, was attacked by a werewolf badly a few years before, while Remus was bitten by the same werewolf when he was younger. This meant that Anna had the stronger werewolf DNA of the two.

"The both of you stop that." Remus set Anna off his lap. He got up, making sure none was hurt and nothing was broken. "Come on. Are you two hungry?"

"Yes!" they cried in unison.

"Well I know you are, Andrew. That hurt." Remus led them into the kitchen, still rubbing his hand, where he turned to them, and asked, "What would you like?"

"Peanut butter and bread!" Anna cried.

"Jelly and a spoon!" Andrew called.

"Andrew, you are going to eat something with your jelly," Remus said, pulling out the bread from the breadbox. "I'm putting it on--"

"Toast, please."

"Toast. I'll put it on toast." Remus set the jelly, bread, and peanut butter out. Anna and Andrew sat obediently at the table, waiting for Remus to make their lunches. Remus set two pieces of bread in the toaster to make toast.

Remus sat down next to Anna, waiting for the toast to pop up. Anna looked up at him. "When will mummy be back?" she asked.

"She'll be back in a few hours. I know she promised you something. She won't back down on her promise, Christine." Remus got the toast out of the toaster, and set it on the table. Tonks did plan to have a little girl's afternoon out. Remus only hoped she got off work in time.

Anna and Andrew got their separate sandwiches, and ate their lunches with much talking. Remus sat next to them, rubbing his eyes. He felt suddenly tired, and he could only guess it was because of what time of the month it happened to be.

"I'm almost done!" Anna teased Andrew.

"Nuh-uh! I'm almost done too!"

"This isn't a race," Remus interrupted. "You could choke, don't eat like that."

Anna and Andrew gave each other fierce looks while finishing their sandwiches. Remus shook their heads. Those two were being fierce and very playful. As he watched them, he reminded himself to give Anna her potion, as he needed to also.

They finished finally, and Remus cleaned up. He told them to go into the living room, and do something productive. "No biting or hurting each other."

"Okay," the two kids answered.

Anna and Andrew traveled into the living room, where they found Remus's wand sitting at an end table. Anna stared at it, while Andrew made the move to pick it up. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"What? It's just the magic," Andrew said, picking Remus's wand up carefully. "It won't do anything."

"Mummy says it's not good to mess with other people's sticks." She inched closer to Andrew. "It's not good practice."

"Hey, hey! We have to go across the street!" Andrew, forgetting all about the wand, started to wave his arms around.

"Why?" Anna watched as little sparks came from her father's wand. She knew it could get dangerous. "Is there some reason?"

"Of course! There's always a reason!" The little vase, that was next to Remus's wand on the end table, suddenly turned into a slug. Other things in the room were magically getting turned into little slow moving insects. "My sister is over there! If you bite her, she'll turn into a puppy!"

Anna, amazed at what she was hearing and forgetting all about the sudden insect population in the room, clapped her hands together. "Ooh! Ooh! Really? Isabelle can turn into a puppy?" As if remembering something, her face fell, and she felt suddenly sad. "Well…Daddy says I should never ever bite anything in my life."

"Well," Andrew started feeling a little disappointed. "If I bite something, it doesn't turn into a puppy." He gave up on the wand and put it on the floor next to him. "Uncle Fred and George told me that."

"What are you two talking about?"

Remus walked into the room, looking around. Something seemed odd. He looked at Anna and Andrew, and then saw his wand on the floor. "Why is my wand on the floor?"

"We didn't do anything!" Anna said, putting her hands in the air.

"Can we go across the street?" Andrew asked.

Remus picked up his wand, noticing that several things were turned into slugs and other little insects. He began turning them back. "Why do you need to do that?"

"So Anna can bite Isabelle and turn her into a puppy," Andrew answered.

Remus stopped and turned on them, a very serious expression on his face. "Who told you to do that?"

"Uncle Fred and George," Andrew answered.

"No, you cannot bite anything!" Remus's voice was louder then he expected. Anna and Andrew noticed, and lowered their heads in shame. "You know that if Christine bites anything it will turn into something…well…something bad."

"Like what?" Anna asked.

"If you, well, if either of you bite anything they will become sick. They could die from it." Remus toned his voice down.

Anna burst into tears. Remus was taken back a little. He wasn't expecting her to just stand and cry, he thought she'd apologize. But instead she raised a finger and pointed to Andrew. It took her a moment to get through the first slam of sobbing before she could get any words out. "He… You're sick! Andrew bit you!"

Andrew's eyes widened. He remembered when he accidentally bit Remus only about a half hour before. His eyes watered up. "I…did!"

Remus looked at them, a little confused. He didn't remember any biting. But now he needed to figure out a way to get the two to stop crying. Anna was almost hysterical. "Now stop that…" Remus held out his hands, but Anna, too scared, ran out of the room. Andrew sniffed, and looked up at Remus. He looked down in turn.

"I really wanted a puppy," Andrew said, explaining himself. "And Uncle Fred and George said if I bite someone they'd turn into a puppy. So I wanted to go across the street to bite my sister, but you said…well I don't know. You didn't say anything. But I bit you earlier and now you're going to turn into a puppy. And Miss…miss…miss-miss Remus is going to kill me and roast me over the fire!"

Remus took his hand and covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing. He led Andrew to the couch, and called Anna from her hiding place. Anna reluctantly sat next to Andrew while Remus stood in front of them. He cleared his throat to make the amusement go away.

"Okay you two. A lesson on…well, a lesson on something." Remus couldn't find a title. "For one, like I've said over and over, never bite anyone, or else they will get sick." He could see Andrew shift a little. "Don't worry about me. You can bite me, although I wouldn't do it again. You see I am already…sick. I cannot get any sicker. But your little sister, Andrew, somehow didn't catch what you and Anna-Christine have. She would get sick if Christine bit her, and you don't know how angry your mother and father would get."

"They would hate me?" Andrew asked looking up.

Remus shook his head. "No they wouldn't hate you, but they would be angry at you for a long time. When you bite someone, there is no cure. They will be sick forever, and then they'd have to drink those potions me and Christine drink. Now Christine, do you want anyone else to drink the yucky potion we drink?" Anna shook her head, and scrunched her face up. "Good. Now have we learned a lesson?"

"Yes," the two answered.

"Very good. Now, let's play nicely, okay?"

Anna and Andrew hopped off the couch, and went into Anna's bedroom. Remus rubbed his face, and sat down on the couch. It was still going to be a long while till Tonks came home, but he felt as though he could get through it.

--------

Megumi: Oh man...that took forever!

Hello I'm back, finally, and hope that you like this chapter. I haven't updated this in...months. Sorry everyone who've been faithfully waiting. I shall get started on the next chapter soon!

I hope you all have a nice summer!

Love to all, Good and Evil!

_-Megumi_


End file.
